


the sanctity of dreams

by dorenamryn



Series: obikin week 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Anakin is a mess, M/M, Missing Scene, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn
Summary: Right before reaching Zigoola, Obi-Wan receives a transmission from home.





	the sanctity of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> written for Obikin Week Day 6: Wait For Me

“We’re here! Zigoola!” Bail shouted behind him as he scanned the nav console and reverted the ship back to sub-space. He heard Kenobi’s footsteps behind him, turned around, and swore. Obi-Wan was deathly pale, his face drawn and tight.

“What in— Kenobi are you sick?” He asked, incredulous and if not a little worried. 

“No,” Kenobi replied, his hands gripping the pilot chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. “Just a headache. It’s nothing.”

Bail’s eyes widened as he stood and fixed a hard gaze on Obi-Wan. 

“It’s not nothing. You look like you’re about to—“

A beep. Followed by another and another, coming from somewhere in Obi-Wan’s robes. Silence gripped the cockpit, broken only by the insistent beeping.

“I’ve got to answer that,” said Kenobi, his voice suddenly very quiet. His movements were still slightly stiff as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small, dark comm. With the push of a button, the beeping stopped and Anakin Skywalker’s torso appeared. Through the blue of the transmission Obi-Wan and Bail could both see that he was shaken. His hair was a disheveled mess, and all he wore was a crinkled sleep shirt. He was heaving, his breathing coming short and fast.

“Obi-Wan,” Skywalker whispered, closing his eyes as he released a shaky breath. 

Obi-Wan, on his part, was frozen. Then, as if a sudden switch went off in his head, he relaxed, his face losing the tightness that had held him not a moment ago. 

“I’ll be with you in a second, Anakin,” he said, his voice the perfect epitome of Jedi calm as he looked to Bail. “If you’ll excuse me, Senator.”

And with that, the Jedi Master turned on his heel and walked from the cockpit, leaving a bewildered Bail staring after him.

Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was scared, even through the grainy blue of the transmission, and as soon as the door behind him closed, words spilled from Anakin’s mouth.

“I had a dream,” he started, his voice quiet and deathly afraid. “It was horrible. but that’s besides the point because it felt more like a vision and you were there and you were hurt and something dark was there too and it felt like the Sith but I don’t know and I don’t want you to die—“

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, effectively silencing the distraught younger man as he began to hiccup himself into sobs. “Anakin, breathe. everything will be okay, do you hear me? I’m fine. Now, explain again, slower this time.”

“Okay,” Anakin replied, his voice awfully small. “I had a vision. At least— I think it was a vision. You were there, on a planet, but there was a dark presence there too. It was worse than what we felt with Dooku. I only saw brief flashes, too quick to properly make out, but I could feel pain, _so much pain_. It was you. Force, it was you and it felt like you were dying—”

“Breathe, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again. “It’ll be alright, I promise. I will be okay. And besides, I’ve got the Senator in case we run into trouble.”

“Yeah, I know,” Anakin responded quietly, his gaze drawn downwards. _You haven’t got me_ , he didn’t say, but Obi-Wan could sense his thoughts nonetheless.

For a beat, it was still, and the Force hummed warmly between them. Anakin’s ghostly holo-self shone a transparent blue as his eyes met Obi-Wan’s. A heartbeat, two, three. Golden strings of fate, joining their two souls over billions of kilometres. The bond was stretched thin, yes, but it was there, a calming strength and a warm embrace, hidden deep within the confines of Obi-Wan’s mind.

“Wait for me,” he finally breathed out, his eyes scanning Anakin’s face, his bright blue eyes, his golden curls, memorizing every feature and every detail. “Please. Wait for me.”

“You know I will,” Anakin replied, sniffling softly. “Of course I will.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan said as he averted his eyes. Looking up once more, he said;

“Take care of yourself.”

And then, despite Anakin’s pleading stare, he gently pressed a button on his comlink and ended the transmission. Only once his hand had fallen back to his side did he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

_I’ll come back_ , he promised himself. _I’ll see him again_.

He took a moment to compose himself, rubbed at the weariness in his eyes. Regaining his calm, he walked back into the cockpit and to the receiving end of Bail Organa’s questioning stare. He nodded, once, and then the ship lurched and began to fall. Grabbing onto something for dear life, they set off towards the end.

He only wished that he could have held Anakin one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think they could send/receive transmissions close to Zigoola in the actual book but this is fic so i'm just going to throw the book's canon out the proverbial window. please leave a comment if you liked it and thanks for reading!!
> 
> vortexoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
